


Who's a Good Boy?

by Manic_Misanthrope



Series: Kinktober 2018 challenges [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Light Dom/sub, Master/Pet, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manic_Misanthrope/pseuds/Manic_Misanthrope
Summary: Kinktober day 12: To the surprise of everyone, Ryuji managed to keep a secret for more than a month. Now that everyone knows that Haru and Ryuji are officially dating, who knows what goes on behind closed doors?





	Who's a Good Boy?

**Author's Note:**

> Persona kink month continues, this time allowing me to hit multiple kinks at the same time to compensate for doing nothing else with Kinktober since Sunday! Woop!
> 
> Kinks this time are Licking | Pet Play | Rimming

Blinking awake on a Sunday morning, Amamiya Ren was staring daggers at the buzzing phone scattered on the floor by the bed. Sunday mornings were his one reprieve from a year of school, after school schoolwork, after school paid work, socialising and ridding the world of evil as stylishly as possible. Sundays were sacred, there were religions about how sacred Sunday was and he didn't appreciate his being interrupted by someone calling him in the early hours of his day of rest. “Hello?” He asked groggily.

 

“Ren!” Came the high pitched squeal from the other end of the line, “You are never gonna believe what just happened!”

 

“...Ann, it's Sunday morning... don't you ever sleep at the weekend?” He asked, half-slumped out of the covers.

 

“It's eleven thirty, how are you not up yet?” the other voice, one belonging to Ann Takamaki, replied.

 

“...Sunday...” Ren whined back.

 

“Oh whatever, guess what happened!”

 

“...Akechi's been found face down in a river?” he guessed.

 

“Better, Ryuji and Haru officially got together!” Ann elaborated with a happy laugh.

 

“Holy shit, really!?” Ren called out, snapping out of his state of slumber, not even caring that he fell off the bed “When did that happen? Why didn't I know? How many pieces did they find her arranged fiancé in?”

 

“This is the craziest part, they've been together since the new year, but Ryuji actually managed to keep a secret! How many times did I almost kick him in the dick for running his mouth off, and now he's actually hiding stuff from us! He's finally maturing...” Ann sniffed, a sense of pride radiating through the speaker

 

“Always knew he had it in him,” Ren chuckled as he kicked his feet up to the edge of the bed “So if this has been going on a few months, how freaky do you think they're getting?”

 

“Ren!” snapped Ann with such sharpness that he cringed away from the phone “Not everyone is a turbo-charged pervert like you. Mr 'I sucked my own dick twice' Amamiya.”

 

“I'm joking! I'm joking,” he let out defensively, standing back up so he could sit more comfortably on the edge of the bed. “Besides, it's Ryuji: can you imagine him doing anything more than blushing and awkwardly saying 'Dude' a lot in just a month of going out.”

 

“I try not to...” Ann groaned “Haru looked really embarrassed when she told me as well, they probably haven't even got to the making out stage yet.”

 

“Well good for them,” Ren yawned “Seriously, they'll be great together, but speaking of stuff that goes on under sheets, I need to be one of those stuff, night.”

 

“It's Eleven-” was all Ann got out before the line went dead.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn't often that Ryuji got to spend some time at the Okumura residence, after everything that had happened between Haru's family, it wasn't a place with enough good memories to balance out the bad, not for fun dates at least. The pair had forced Mrs Sakamoto to swear an oath of secrecy while they spent most of their time together in Ryuji's room, listening to music, watching films together, but there were some things that couldn't be done in the fairly cramped teenage bedroom with parents within earshot.

 

“Man, this is the greatest bed ever.” Ryuji moaned as he lay face down, his body dwarfed by the size of the top quilt alone.

 

“It can get a little lonely alone,” Haru confessed, lying on the opposite side, just in range to reach out and grab Ryuji's hands “but...”

 

“...It's not gonna be lonely tonight.” Ryuji finished, rolling onto his back to look Haru in the eyes, still smiling a goofy smile.

 

“No... tonight's going to be great,” The heiress purred, climbing up onto all fours on the bed and crawling over for a quick kiss “Are you sure you're okay with this?” she asked, pulling up to her knees.

 

“I'll be fine, I mean: it's just us isn't it? And we're both kinda into it, so what's the problem?” the delinquent asked, sitting back up and stretching his arms.

 

Feeling reassured, Haru dived onto Ryuji, tackle hugging him from behind with enough force to almost knock the blonde off the bed “Mmmmm you're the best!” Haru squealed with excitement before she slid off and dashed towards a nearby closet, leaving Ryuji to strip by himself. “Okay, okay,” she breathed, pulling out a draw “Tail or no tail?”

 

“No tail,” Ryuji called from the other side of an upturned tank top “gotta save something for later.”

 

“Mhm,” Haru nodded in agreement, roaming her eyes on the other contents of the draw and filling her arms full. “Alright! Think we've got everything we need~” she sang out, turning around to see Ryuji flinging his socks off across the floor “...you could have left them in a pile so they don't get in the way.” the fluffy haired student pointed out.

 

“Place is big enough, it's no big deal.” the blonde waved off, sliding off the bed in just his underwear as he walked across and grabbed one of the items in the draw: a hairband with Shiba Inu ears attached. With a smile he slung the yellow band over his hair and let it snap down, Haru was already off trying to get changed as he slung off the last piece of clothing he had and thanking whoever built this mansion that they were smart enough to put decent heating in, preventing what could have been an awkward breeze.

 

Letting himself hang free in the oversized bedroom, Ryuji reached back in, pulling out a set of black gloves with pink paw prints on them putting them on, feeling the edge of the draw to get an idea of how much the thick gloves were going to make things harder to feel, he could still do the basics in them but anything that required some dexterity would have to be done by other means, and the one thing that immediately came to mind was missing “Hey Haru, where's the collar?” He asked, not turning his head around as he ransacked the draw to find it, only for it to find him.

 

Having wordlessly changed into her preferred attire for tonight's activities: a set of lacy black lingerie that hugged her figure tightly, Haru crept up on the searching Ryuji, brandishing a black leather collar to wrap around his neck, and a leash attached to bring the delinquent's attention back to her “It's better if I put it on you~” she purred, gently pulling on the leather leash to lead Ryuji into a slow kiss before pushing away, steeling her nerves and trying not to blush, she let out her first command of the evening in a haughty tone: “Sit!”

 

On cue, the blond bent his legs and crouched down into a sitting position on the carpet floor, looking up at the scantily clad heiress with eyes wide and his tongue hanging out. It took a lot of willpower not to laugh at just how silly the whole situation was, but the look of happiness on Ryuji's face was chipping away at any reservations Haru had. “Good boy!” she cooed, lowering a hand to stroke his chin, giggling at the tickling sensation as Ryuji nipped and licked the offered hand, fully playing his part as an affectionate dog.

 

“Woof!” Ryuji let out, having thoroughly covered Haru's hand in his own slobber and letting her wipe it off on his back, shivering at the touch slightly before a pull on the collar indicated it was time to get moving. On his padded hands and bare knees, the delinquent was lead around the bedroom by his leash-wielding lover, not even caring about the friction burns he got from the floor, it was worth it to be able to watch her hips shake from side to side as she walked around, to have every whine he made for attention be greeted by a stroke along his back, a tussling of blonde hair or even to have Haru reach underneath and tickle his abs.

 

The only time Ryuji got scolded was when he forgot one of the basic rules: no dogs on the furniture unless they really deserved it. The blonde had hopped on top of the fabric, arms and legs in the air as he stretched out on the soft sheets only for his bare ass to receive a sharp smack from Haru's palm “Bad Ryuji!” She snapped, pressing her hands on her hips as she attempted to re-assert control over her current pet “Off the bed, now!” She commanded, only to be met with what could only be described as puppy-dog eyes from the blonde as he rolled over onto his stomach. Try as she might to tear away from the disarming gaze, her arms fell to her side in defeat as she knelt down beside her “I guess you're as hard to control as ever, even as a dog,” she sighed, pressing her forehead against his, giggling again as he started to lick her face and bark happily on the bed. “Okay, if you won't get off because I said so... how about a treat?” She suggested.

 

“Awrro?” Was the noise Ryuji made, quickly rolling off the bed and grunting on the kinda rough landing as Haru turned around, threading the leash between her legs, pulling Ryuji's head up behind her.

 

“You get the treat of helping me undress!” She announced, still pulling up on the leash until she could feel the blonde's nose pressing against the thin fabric. For a moment, Ryuji was left unsure of what to do, when the two had discussed and planned out tonight this scenario hadn't come up in the 'what do I do?' stage of the events. Haru was starting to think she'd have to give the delinquent a hint of some kind before he launched into action “Eeep!” the heiress squealed as the blonde's teeth scraped her rear cheek, latching on to the elastic in the waistband with his mouth and starting to yank down. Haru let the leash slacken as Ryuji pulled against it, stepping out of the panties as her pet brought them down to the ground “Now kiss where you bit me.” she commanded, pulling back on the leash while the blonde spat away the black panties.

 

“Mmm...” Haru sighed in pleasure as Ryuji diligently obeyed her latest command, his lips wrapping around the one slightly scraped cheek while the heiress leaned over the bed for a more relaxing position to be in as the blonde kissed the skin, taking delight in how his tongue felt against her as she softly moaned into the bedsheets, letting out a noise of disappointment as Ryuji pulled away. “Did I say stop?” She asked back, giving a yank on the leash to pull the blonde back in for more butt-kisses.

 

Haru got what she asked for, just in a way she wasn't expecting from the blonde as he took the initiative and dived face-first into Haru's ass, his tongue licking at any sensitive area it could get to as the heiress squealed, thinking he might have gone too far too quick Ryuji instantly pulled back, waiting for his lover to give some signal as to whether he should keep at it or not, getting the harshest tug on the leash yet as an affirmation, wasting little time afterwards in lapping at the brunette's asshole with no restraint. “Ryu-Ryuji!” Haru shrieked, her hands clutching the covers tightly as she could, her legs shaking as she strained to stay in position for the blonde to wordlessly work wonders on her.

 

“Oh... oh wow...” she panted, releasing her grip on the leash as she staggered backwards, her thigh caught in a tangle of black leather as Ryuji pulled back in time to catch her as she tripped, her chest rising up and down as she craned her neck to look at the smiling blonde, both of them breathing heavy.

 

“I'd kiss ya, but... you know where my mouth's been.” He joked, letting the heiress press against his solid length as the two simply cuddled without clothes on the bedroom floor.

 

“I think...” Haru said, regaining some composure “...I think there's some mouthwash in the en-suite.” She offered.

 

“The On-what?” Ryuji asked, blinking.

 

“The bathroom.” She explained, closing her eyes as she crawled away, letting the blonde get back to her feet.

 

“Oh! Right.” He said, quickly dashing off to the adjacent bathroom, discarding the paw gloves as he tried to work the door handle.

 

“Keep the ears on!” Haru called as Ryuji disappeared behind the door while she propped herself up against the corner of the bed.

 


End file.
